


The Apocalypse

by dinawinchester



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinawinchester/pseuds/dinawinchester
Summary: A crossover between spn and twd. What happens when the boys meet Negan?





	

It's been months since you've been kidnapped by Negan. You were held captive. You woke up in your cell on the cold hard floor. It's the first night where they actually shut off the loud music so you could get some rest for a couple hours before the music started again. You figured they needed you rested, maybe you would finally meet Negan. And as soon as Negan's right hand man came to get you and led you out of the cell, you knew your assumptions were right. You were pushed harshly into a room with a comfortable looking bed, one you'd give anything to just lay down on for a couple hours. The room had a TV, even a couple nice, blooming plants. The room behind you closed and you were left alone. But you just stood there, facing away from the door, with your fingers locked and hands resting on your abdomen, head hung low as you stared at your bare feet. They finally gave you some clothes, ugly at that, grey clothes that resembled much of the ones prisoners wear, but none the less you were happy, at least you weren't as cold anymore. The door opened and you heard someone clear their throat, ''well, well, who do we have here?'' The voice was rough, raspy and quite familiar. You gasped, 'no, it couldn't be' you thought to yourself as you turned around slowly, slowly lifting your head, taking in the black, familiar boots, next thing you saw shook you a little. A bat, wrapped with a barbed wire, stained with blood. Your eyes travelled higher until they finally locked with his, causing your brown eyes to fill with tears as your hands started shaking and your whole body trembled. You were beat up, bruised, cut up, cold and hungry, but no pain compared knowing that he was the cause of that. You saw as his mouth turned from a smirk to an o shape as he stood before you in shock, ''Dina?'' You squeezed your eyes shut as your name fell from his lips before letting out a quiet sniffle. Your eyes flew open as the bat hit the ground with a thud and you jumped slightly in your spot. His eyes held so much remorse. He didn't know it was you they took. If he had, he never would've allowed all the things those monsters did to you. ''You're Negan?'' your small, raspy from sleepless nights voice whispered. ''Babygirl, I'm so sorry, I had no idea,'' he said and strode towards you, took you into his arms and hugged you tightly. That's when you broke. Your arms wrapped themselves around his torso as your chest started heaving as you cried your heart out, your tears soaking his black leather jacket. He pulled you close, arms wrapping around you protectively as he rubbed your back to soothe you and hopefully, warm you up a little bit. When you calmed down, he pulled back to quickly shrug off his jacket before wrapping it around your shoulders and picking you up, placing you on the bed, ''get some rest, okay? I will make sure no one ever lays a finger on you again. When you wake up, I will run you a hot bath so you can relax.'' His eyes full of remorse and guilt, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before turning to leave. ''John,'' you whispered and watched him stop dead in his tracks before turning around to look at you. He kept silent so you continued, ''what happened to you?'' He let out a sigh before responding with one word, ''apocalypse'' and with that he was gone. You frowned and laid your head on the soft pillow, pulled the covers over your body and immediately you fell into a deep, much needed, dreamless sleep.

Just like he promised, when you woke up, the bathroom door was open and a bathtub filled with hot water was waiting for you. Your eyes sparkled with glee for the first time in forever as you thought of just how much you needed to clean yourself. You stood up off the bed, shedding your clothes on the way to the bathroom before stepping into the bathtub and sitting down. You leaned back against the tub as bubbles surrounded you and closed your eyes, inhaling deeply as you felt your body finally relax. You washed your hair and scrubbed your body with a loofah, careful of your cuts and bruised, tender skin before rinsing out and pulling the plug so the water drained. You stepped out and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel, surprised where John got all this and as your eyes fell upon a toothbrush and a toothpaste placed on the sink, they almost bulged out of your head. ''Oh, thank fuck'', you launched for the toothbrush, squirting a little bit too much of toothpaste on it and you started brushing your teeth, tongue, for 10 while minutes before rinsing out. Oh, how you missed that. You walked back out into the room and there were, surprisingly, nice clothes laid out on a chair for you. You put them on before brushing out your hair with your fingers as much as possible and twisting them into the towel. As if on queue, the door opened and 'Negan' walked in. His lips curved up into a small smile as he saw you, ''you look great.'' You smiled and thanked him for taking care of you, pulling him into a hug which surprised both you and him. When you pulled back, he looked down at you and swallowed thickly before speaking, ''Sam and Dean?'' You frowned and locked your fingers together. You missed the boys so much, you felt your heart ache. You've been away from them so long, too long. ''They're okay, alive. I miss them.'' John breathed out a sigh of relief, his heart felt a million times lighter, before.. ''But they're looking for you. They don't know you're Negan. They're hunting you, John. They plan to kill you. You killed some members of our group and you took one hostage. Two, including me.'' He nodded as you spoke before furrowing his eyebrows, ''you're in Rick's group? How come I didn't see my boys then?'' ''People stayed back home. Rick insisted on keeping Sam and Dean safe, which isn't really in their nature so you can imagine how unhappy they were. But they are the strongest in our group so they surprisingly listened.'' He nodded before your stomach growled loudly and you blushed in embarrassment, dropping your head, causing John to chuckle, ''come on, let's get you something to eat.'' You nodded and followed behind him but as soon as the door opened you froze in your spot as you saw his right hand man standing there, his blonde, long hair bloody, his face beat to a pulp as he looked at you with hatred in his eyes, making you feel a thousand times smaller as your head hung low again, avoiding eye contact. You jumped at a hand wrapping around your shoulders, ''don't worry babygirl, he won't hurt you again, he's learned his lesson, isn't that right Dwight?'' You looked up as Dwight dropped to his knees before John and John smirked before continuing to walk, leading you with him. You guys ate together. It was a hot, home cooked meal and you cherished it like no other. It's been a while. When you were finished, you looked up at John, question evident in your eyes. He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to speak. ''Would it be too much to ask, if you could take me home?'' His eyes darkened as you spoke the words so you quickly added, ''I just want to see Sam and Dean. I miss them so much. Maybe I could get them to return with me? I'm sure they would agree considering..'' then you looked around to see if there's anyone around before whispering, ''you are their father.'' John's eyebrows lifted as he thought about it before he smiled and nodded, ''I will take you there myself.'' Your heart fluttered at the thought of seeing your boyfriend and your best friend again as you smiled at John thankfully. In less than half an hour, you were on the road. John already knew where to go and soon enough you were staring at the gates of Alexandria. ''You have 15 minutes to bring them out here with you.'' You looked at John with wide eyes, wondering how you would do that, ''o-okay, I'll do that.'' You nodded before stepping out of the car and walking toward the gates. Eugene was guarding them and as soon as he saw you, he opened them immediately and let you in. As you walked in, Alexandria was... Not at all how you remembered it. There were not nearly as many people as there used to be. You didn't see anyone outside, which in all honesty, was a good thing because you didn't want to explain anything to anyone. After convincing Eugene that you were okay and that you just managed to escape, you quickly rushed to the small house you shared with Sam and Dean. When you walked in, Sam was nowhere to be found but you saw Dean passed out on the couch, a stolen bottle of whiskey, more almost all the way empty in his hand. Your heart fluttered and you rushed over to him, dropping onto your knees beside him before brushing a stray piece of his hair away from his forehead. You smiled to yourself as you thought about how you needed to cut it as soon as you had the chance. Your fingers brushed along his cheekbones and your thumb traced his cheek that was adorned by light freckles, dusting across his nose as well. His long eyelashes moved as his eyes fluttered opened, revealing those gorgeous emerald green orbs, his eyes swollen and red from sleepless nights as he worried about you. He needed a minute to comprehend that you were actually there before his eyes widened and he sat up, the bottle of booze forgotten as it hit the ground and spilled as he took you into his arms and you hugged each other tightly as if you were holding on for dear life. You eyes squeezed shut and he inhaled your scent before he pulled you back to cup your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours in a sweet, longing kiss. ''Dina?'' you heard Sam's voice as he walked in the room and Dean and you pulled away from each other. You smiled and stood up, walking towards Sam and wrapping your arms around your best friend. He pulled you into a tight hug before you pulled back and addressed them both, ''guys, i need you to pack your bags and come with me, please just trust me on this, okay? We don't have much time.'' They looked at you, completely puzzled before Dean asked ''where are we going? Dina, how the hell did you get here? What happened to you?'' You turned towards him, looking at him pleadingly, ''please Dean, I need you to trust me on this, I will explain everything but right now, we have to go.'' Sam nodded and walked upstairs. Dean strode over to you and kissed your forehead, ''alright sweetheart, come on.'' He took you by the hand and you jogged upstairs into your room, packing your stuff into a duffel bag, Dean slinging his bag and yours over his shoulder before walking back downstairs where you met Sam. The three of you walked out the door and towards the gate. You told Eugene you were going on a supply run, that you needed to kill some of the walkers to clear your mind. He opened the gate for you and you guys were out. You rounded the corner where John was waiting in the van. Sam and Dean stopped as they saw the van and furrowed their eyebrows. You sighed knowing you had a lot of explaining to do. That's when John stepped out and Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they both whispered in unison, ''dad?''


End file.
